


Powers and Passions

by oceankat8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceankat8/pseuds/oceankat8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knights were all there, worried, doing whatever it was they could to help their King. But it wasn't going to be enough. Because they weren't Merlin and they didn't have magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powers and Passions

No...No....No...Shit

Arthur was hurt. Bad. Like, he's going to _die_ if he didn't do something fast.

If only he could get him alone...

The young warlock looked around, the knights were all there, worried, doing whatever it was they could to help their King. But it wasn't going to be enough. Because they weren't Merlin and they didn't have magic.

And they didn't  _know_  Merlin had magic and he'd like to keep it that way. He was doing so good too. Arthur was just starting to accept magic as a neutral force rather than an inherently evil one. If he found out now that Merlin had been a sorcerer this entire time...

But he was also dying.

Merlin sighed, he knew exactly what he had to do. Lancelot looked over at him, he knew, was the only one who did, and he nodded. His eyes were steady, he was calm.

At least one of them was.

He started the spell, and the gold spread through his eyes, glowing bright with power. Gwain looked surprised, Percival looked freaked, but Lancelot held them back. Calming them until Merlin could finish the spell.

Arthur opened his eyes. Emotions filtered over his face, a hundred different expressions in the blink of an eye. Shock, confusion, contemplation, recognition, acceptance, confusion, Then he looked at Merlin and he realized.

"errrr...uhm... I can explain" Merlin tried to back away, but Arthur's hand gripped him by the scarf, holding him in place. "Uhm... er... you see..uhm"

"Oh shut up Merlin" And with that the king pulled the warlock into a kiss.


End file.
